A Christmas Gift
by Avalons' Wish
Summary: "You know you standing under a Mistletoe right?" Nightwing asked her from behind.  Disclaimer:I dont own Teen titans... just another oneshot i felt like doing for the holidays hope you guys enjoy, it was actually quite fun writing


**Merry Christmas Eve!Yay another one shot! Haha well I just felt like writing a Christmas story cuz I felt like writing a bit fluff between my favorite characters haha. Oh! And I also made a deviant account so I could draw pictures for the stories I write so at the end of this story ill post the link for my account. So please read and review? I could really use some constructive criticism on this story so please? haha **

xXx

The constant jingling of bells and happy shouts and laughter, interrupted Ravens meditating. She opened one eye and used the windows reflection to stare at the others decorating the tower. Beastboy and Terra was helping Starfire put up decorations on the tree and around the main room, Cyborg was cooking and baking cookies for tonight's Christmas party. She closed her eye and tried to meditate again.

"Azarath Metrion Zintos… Azarath Metrion Zintos… Azarath-"

"Friend Raven, would you like to assist us in the putting up of Christmas decorations?" Starfire asked from behind her, Raven took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Come on Rae, we need the tower to be down by the time everyone comes tonight." The changeling whined from somewhere on the tree, she shook her head again.

"I'll let you taste one of my cookies Rae." Cyborg tried to coax her with his famous cookies; he waved it in the air and smiled happily.

Ravens eyes flashed white for a brief moment and the toaster in the kitchen was surrounded in black magic and shattered into a million pieces, everyone stared at her and stayed quiet for a while. She quickly stood up and headed towards the door to leave.

"Geez Raven you didn't have to destroy the toaster, it didn't do anything to you." The changeling said while crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

Raven stopped and turned to look at him, he shrinked under her gaze and put up his hands in mock surrender. She pulled up her hood and walked out of the room without saying anything to either one of them, after the door closed shut behind her she pulled down her hood and sighed. She faintly could hear hushed whispering from the other side of the door and rubbed her arm slowly.

"Don't let them get to you, it wasn't your fault they didn't seem to understand the first time what no meant." a voice startled her. She turned to face him with wide eyes and stared at him questioningly. Robin ran a hand through his long spiky hair and motioned towards the door. Raven stared at him before shaking her head, he sighed and turned away from her and crossed his arms annoyingly. His Nightwing costume blended well into the shadows of the hall and she had to strain her eyes to make sure he was still there.

She looked down at herself and sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time today, she switched out her dark uniform for a brighter color. She had a white V-neck leotard and had a black belt around her waist, it looked somewhat similar to her old one and a white cloak that touched the floor. Instead of her blue boots she used to have, she now wears white heeled boots that goes up to knees, and had her hair braided into a single braid that went down to her back to her waist. She looked up and noticed Nightwing was gone from where he was standing, she looked around the hall confused and continued down the hall towards her room.

Rounding the corner that led to her room, she noticed that her door was open slightly. Shaking her head a little, she could only guess who wanted to snoop through her room right now. Opening the door all the way she stepped into her room and looked around, it was dark and the only light came from the candles in her room and the full moon outside, she took another cautious step and looked around again. There was no sign of anyone in her room, or at least, was in her room, she walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She looked at the clock on her bed-side table and noted that there was at least three hours until the party guests started showing up, she used her magic to grab a book from her book-shelf and brought it to herself. Opening the book she started reading the first few pages.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.**

She looked up from her book and sent a death glare at the door, he eye twitched a bit as the knocking continued on the door. She stole a quick glance at her clock and had to do a double take when she noticed how much time flew by. She was an hour late to the party already, closing the book quickly she stood up and walked over to her door.

Nightwing stood on the other side of the door; he gave her a small smile and gestured for her to come out of the room, "You coming to the party?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I had just lost track of time." He smiled at her and extended his arm out for her. She hesitated a moment but took it and let him lead her down the hall to the main room.

Music could be heard from outside of the door and she sent Nightwing a nervous glance, he gave her a reassuring smile and just as she was about to open the door, he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Undo you braid first Rae." She shook her head and tugged her hand out of his hand and looked away. He sighed and grabbed the small clip that was holding her hair in place, and started undoing the long braid. She tried to pull her head away from his hands but he wasn't letting go.

After he finished Raven looked away and was about to pull her hood up, when he stopped her. "You look beautiful Rae." She tried to hide the blush that was covering her face but he saw it and smiled, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body and opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple that walked into the room, Starfire and Terra were smiling at her and gave her a thumbs up, all the other titans there smiled and continued what they were doing. Nightwing smiled at her and let go of her, she took a couple steps and looked back at Nightwing who encouraged her to enjoy the party and have fun.

"Its about time you and bird-brain over there got together." Jinx replied with a smirk. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "We are not together Jinx." Raven said with a hint of annoyance. "That's not what it looked like." Jinx said then smiled and walked past her towards her boyfriend. Raven smiled slightly then continued her journey to where Starfire and terra were waiting.

"Aw, you guys look so cute together!" Terra smiled and hugged her friend, Raven smiled but shook her head.

"Sorry but we aren't together." She replied quickly. Terra shook her head and smiled at her.

"That's not what it looked like." Raven laughed a bit and swatted Terra's arm playfully. Terra pretended to be hurting and looked up at Raven smiling. "Star, can you please tell Raven to stop being so stubborn and admit she has feelings for Nightwing and vice versa."

"Terra speaks the truth Raven. Oh you guys would look so cute together!" Starfire squealed and clasped her hands together.

Raven looked away from her friends and examined the room, her eyes fell on the large Christmas tree that was brightly lit and had presents stacked underneath its large pine leaves. A wash of guilt flooded her as she remembered how cold she was to everyone, they after all only wanted her to feel the Christmas spirit.

"Look you guys, I'm sorry how I acted earlier, and I hope you can forgive me?" Terra and Starfire waved their hands in dismissal and told her not to worry about it. Both of their eyes traveled to see something behind her and just as she was about to turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to them.

"Hey…" her heart started beating uncontrollably as she recognized Nightwing's voice.

"Did you know you were standing directly under a mistletoe Raven?" he whispered into her ear.

All three of the girls looked up and saw the little plant hanging above of her head, Terra smirked and turned to leave. Starfire winked at Raven and followed Terra away, Raven's stomach was twisting up and she worked hard to suppress a shiver that went down her body. Nightwing turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him, she looked up at him, then at the plant and then back to him. He smirked and leaned his head closer to hers so that his breath was caressing her cheek.

"You know what they say when your caught under a mistletoe right?" he leaned in closer. His lips were centimeters from hers and she struggled to say something to him. "Yes I do know." He smiled and his lips brushed hers slightly, and without waiting another second he pressed his lips to hers.

There was a flash and they pulled away from each other reluctantly, she looked up at his masked eyes and looked around to see where the flash came from. Standing not that far from them was bumblebee holding up a camera smiling at them. Raven tried to push herself away from Nightwing but he held her closely and smiled at bumblebee. She winked and flew away to show the others, raven mumbled to herself and pouted at him.

"It's time to open presents!" Starfire yelled happily from where she stood near the tree.

Nightwing gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and let go of her, she smiled at him and followed him to where everyone was sitting. She sat next to Terra and smiled at her, Terra rolled her eyes and smiled at her and motioned towards Bumblebee. "I saw the pic." Raven smiled and looked away as a blush covered her cheeks.

After about thirty minutes of passing out presents, everyone had opened their gifts and were thanking each other for their gifts. Raven had gotten a book from Beastboy, a dark blue bracelet from Cyborg that had sister inscribed in the inside of it, a very beautiful black lace gown from Starfire, and a small black raven hair clip from Terra, and a card that said Merry Christmas Rae from Nightwing. He had smiled innocently at her and held her gaze as she sent him a death glare. Terra got a very sexy nightgown from Beastboy and was as red as a tomato when she looked at him, a gold necklace with a letter T pendant from Cyborg, a silk sunflower colored dress from Starfire, and she didn't even pay attention to the others as she played with the card from Nightwing.

For some reason it just didn't feel right, sure she was happy, but it felt wrong to her. She smiled at Starfire as she talked and bragged about the stuff she had gotten, she was jumping up and down holding the beautiful engagement ring from Speedy had proposed to her with. Raven looked over at where Jinx was sitting and she smirked at her, Jinx's eyes traveled from hers to Nightwing and she held up her hand that was entwined with Kid Flash's. She knew Jinx was trying to tell her something but she just didn't feel like thinking right now, her head was hurting and her emotions were running rampage in her head, and it wasn't helping that Cyborg had turned the music back up to where you could hear it from outside.

She quietly made her way out of the room and traveled to the stairs that led up to the roof, she knew someone was following her but she ignored them and climbed up the stairs. Opening the door to the roof Raven stepped out into the cold chilly night and looked around, she walked to the railing and leaned on them. She stared out at the ocean and let her thoughts wonder around in her head, it made her feel a little bit better as a strong wind pushed the hair out of her face and cooled her body.

"Why did you leave the party?" Nightwing's voice sounded from behind her. She rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore him and not talk to him. "So you're going to ignore me?" he whispered into her ear.

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Well I am now aren't I?"

He sighed and moved away from her, "Did I do something to upset you Rae?"

"No you didn't _Nightwing_." She said his name with a bit of extra exaggeration. He looked at her questioningly.

"Then why so hostile?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her thick long hair, she turned to face him and looked him straight in the face and instantly regretted being so cold to him, and his face was filled with concern and something else…

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just I have a real bad headache right now." He nodded at her and reached behind his back and pulled out a small black box.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Here, it's your real Christmas gift." He handed her the small box and smiled encouragingly at her.

She looked at the box carefully then finally took it from his hands, she looked up at him and he nodded at her to go on, she opened it carefully and stared at it in awe. She touched the necklace carefully and smiled at him, carefully pulling it out she held it up and examined it in the moonlight. The necklace had two small birds, the beaks and the tails were touching and looked like a heart, in between the birds an amethyst gem was cut into a heart. She unhooked the necklace and asked him to put it on her, he smiled and wrapped it around her neck carefully and hooked it behind her neck. "It's beautiful, thank you Nightwing."

He stepped in front of her and touched her cheek softly, "Your welcome." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently, he pulled back and smiled at her. She blushed and gave him a hug, they stayed like that for a long time and finally broke apart when Raven yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" he asked her and smiled when she nodded her head, he grabbed her hand and led her down from the roof.

"Thank you… I guess I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and nodded at her.

"Oh and Rae," she turned and looked at him, "Merry Christmas." She smiled and walked down the hall to her room, she smiled to herself and touched the necklace on her neck.

"Maybe this wasn't a bad Christmas after all." She said to herself as she stepped into her dark room and closed the door behind her.

xXx

**so the link for my account is **

.com/

**haha so maybe check it out! :)**


End file.
